inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Fubukiya lee
Find Out Different Your answer is correct but have six more.Continew Fubukiya. Michelle <|> Ice Fubuki <|> MYS,M Pictures You have more pictures on your profile page than allowed by the Manual of Style. Just notifying you. Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 16:13, October 8, 2012 (UTC) You have more pics on your profile page than allowed. Check: Manual of Style. Also, don't upload fanarts, I have deleted the fanarts which you uploaded. Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 18:22, October 9, 2012 (UTC) yun pin lee Hey,Fubukiya your videos are great! OH my... And thank you Oh my gosh... That was very stupid of me for putting my birthday there... haha... I was mistyping because I got used to typing my birthday haha.. Thanks for fixing it for me! [[User:Potassium19|'Potassium19' ]][[User talk:Potassium19|'Talk!']] 10:43, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Re:Happy Birthday THANKS~!! it means a lot~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 10:10, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Thank you~ It really means a lot'×10' !! B.N.N (talk) 12:20, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thank you Fubukiya lee for wishing me a happy birthday!!!!!!!!!! Sorry its 5 days late but I've been super busy. Again thank you :-D TsurugiFan16 (talk) 17:23, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Ep 33 Hey, I wanted to ask you where you already saw Episode 33 (Chrono Stone)?? Thanks, GoldAsh~ God Knows~ Heaven's Time~ Chaos Break~ 16:01, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Re: You have see the edit avatar link? Michelle Chua Crossfire 03:38, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Re:Profile pic Do you mean can't edit your avatar?~ Since you wrote can, I am asking it~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 07:47, December 23, 2012 (UTC) It's okay~ ^^ Ah okay~ That's nice~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 07:57, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Episode 35 Actually I watched it live through a program, I suggest you download the program: Here it is That reminds me, since we're both in Asia, the anime airs exactly at 6:00 PM at our time, and during Wednesdays. Hey,senpai! You say you want to help me on the wiki! Otonashiharuna (talk) 08:54, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Hi Dionne! I mean....Lee Yun Thye.....! Got time or not? Let's go to the wiki chat! 10:14, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Re:Signature You can put the name of the file in brackets before your signature and save it in your preferences~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 10:17, January 20, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 10:29, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Dionne! Got time to open your Facebook? Otonashi haruna ☺ 08:17, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Asking Hi, Dionne! I just copy your words on your profile page, but it is not the same on my profile page! Hope will not be mad.....^^ Otonashi haruna ☺ 06:29, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Hi,Dionne! Can you teach me how to do that one the Kinako picture and got your name on it? Otonashi haruna ☺ 06:34, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Dionne Lee, please open your Facebook! Otonashi haruna ☺ 07:13, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Walau A , Dionne! Change name ah!? Otonashi haruna ☺ 11:27, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Pictures Most people are probably bothered that they aren't HQ more than the fact they have names. Still, having the names is nice Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 07:21, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Re:Character Template Pictures You can but the pics with the name on it of the character should be staying as the main pic in the template except for Fei, Kinako and Tobu because they are important in the Chrono Stone serie~ Just be sure that the picture is HQ~ ^_^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 07:22, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Also, don't forget to add a timestamp in your signature~ ^_^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 07:28, March 3, 2013 (UTC) HBD! Happy Birthday Fubukiya! I hope you have a Great Day! ^_^ Beta22 Athena Assault 08:17, March 7, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome :) Beta22 Athena Assault 15:34, March 10, 2013 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY FUBUKIYA LEE! (Kind of late wish) I hope you are passing this day greatly. 09:58, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Happy birthday to you~ Happy birthday to you~ Happy birthday to Dionne~ Happy birthday to you! Wish you happy birthday! XD OtonashiHaruna 春奈 音無 Tan Jun Ting 陈君婷 Ou no Tsurugi 10:58, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Re:Re:HBD You are welcome and Thanks :D So how was your birthday? :3 15:41, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Oh that's really great to hear. :) 15:51, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Signature Hey Fubukiya lee, your signature is nice but maximum size for image in signature is 64px, so please fix it ^_^ DarkBlizzard9 Panther Blizzard Icicle Road 15:44, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Ya Its fine !!~ DarkBlizzard9 Panther Blizzard Icicle Road 01:41, March 11, 2013 (UTC) BIRTHDAY hiii HAPPY BIRTHDAY.sorry I know I am late. Youra Tii-su Mochi Mochi 14:20, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Hi~ Hey Fubukiya! We're in the same team ^_^ Just wondering, what time do you usually log in and log out? Ah! Okay! Nice to see ya! Just some pointers! Check out character's stats, element, anime and game info if we're gonna debate for our team! :) We better prepare! XDD (OMG, am I sounding demanding? It's been a long time since I debated since of graduating needs xD) Well, I'm usually online around 11:00 AM to 12:00 AM or 4:00 PM to 5:00 PM, and sometimes miraculously during Thursdays up into Saturdays up to 10:00 PM in my country. Well, that's all. We're both in the same timezone. As for the game, you have to specifically compare the characters and who is stronger between the two, you need to use stats, anime and game scores and even their personality and looks! xS Nomination Game:Rococo It's our turn to debate now! Hope you're on today! It's time to defend Rococo from Tachimukai in the nomination game! :) In Defense for Reina! I'm so happy that all three of you debate ;_; Thanks! Keep it up everyone! Even though this is your second time, you're starting off great, keep it up! re: Template Hello Fubukiya! You want to learn how templates work? Well, do you happen to have HTML and wiki-text knowledge? If yes, contact me. If no, then try to learn them on the internet. I can't really help you in learning these, I mean, I have a lot of work, and it's a lot. Fubuki風吹 Wild Dunk